


Хороший друг

by Nika_Sunraise, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шальная, слегка безумная мысль пришла в голову Баки Барнса очень давно. Закралась в дальний угол, вызревая постепенно и долго. Если больше никто – тогда он сам. Запасной план, страховка, самая крайняя мера. Баки мог многое сделать для Стива. Это – в том числе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший друг

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: мувиверс, преканон, скинни!Стив

– Хороший парень.

– Что? – переспросил Баки. За всю дорогу по выученным наизусть улицам ночного Бруклина они не проронили ни слова. Стив безучастно замер перед собственной дверью, не пытаясь ее открыть. Баки молча и встревоженно достал из-под старого кирпича ключ. Но стоило начать проворачивать его в заедающем замке, Стив заговорил – почти с тем же скрежетом, что и замок. 

– Марго так сказала. «Ты хороший парень, Стив. Я хочу быть твоим другом. Но в этом смысле… Извини».

Баки уже догадался о чем-то подобном, когда увидел Стива у барной стойки. Когда перехватил его пустой и потерянный взгляд. Хотел бы ошибиться, но знал, что прав. И все-таки услышать – это другое. Реальней. Гораздо хуже, чем если бы отвергли самого Баки. Так, словно именно он оттолкнул Стива. 

Стив Роджерс действительно был хорошим парнем. Иногда настолько, что это оказывалось плохо. Баки часто шутил, что с него стоило писать иконы, но в мирской жизни характер приносил больше проблем, чем пользы. Сам Баки вырос человеком другого типа и даже не пытался брать пример с лучшего друга.

Про Баки Барнса никто не говорил, что он хороший парень. Но Стив называл Баки хорошим другом. И этому он пытался соответствовать. 

Стива в который раз отвергла девушка, давно пора было привыкнуть, но столь болезненно он реагировал впервые, ярче, чем впервые. Глупые двойные свидания с Баки – одно. С Марго было по-другому. Они познакомились в школе рисования, и все их общение – долгое и несмелое кружение по орбите с постепенным сближением. Стив надеялся. Он успел влюбиться. Баки замечал, но не видел в этом ничего плохого. Ведь считал, поклясться был готов, что и Марго неравнодушна. Она выделяла Стива среди остальных, словно сумела разглядеть то особенное, что раньше видел только его лучший друг. Баки искренне болел за начало их отношений, изо всех сил пытался подтолкнуть друг другу навстречу. И сегодня Стив, одетый с иголочки и позаимствовавший одеколон Баки, наконец набрался решимости сделать первый шаг.

Стив Роджерс признался Марго в своей симпатии. И получил отказ. От этого у Баки под ложечкой сосало тянуще и тоскливо. Он чувствовал себя так, словно это была его вина. Ведь именно он ошибся. 

– Прости.

– Тебя? За что? Ты не виноват, что я урод.

Если бы подобное говорил кто-то другой, это вызывало бы только глухое раздражение. Но слова Стива – не нытье и не кокетство человека, уверенного в обратном, но желающего, чтобы его переубедили. 

Так в больницах озвучивали неутешительный диагноз. Так в судах приговаривали к смертной казни.

Стив присел на самый край заправленной постели. Взгляд бездумно блуждал по комнате, а затем вернулся к тумбочке, на которой позавчера Баки забыл свою флягу – настоящую, военную, некогда принадлежавшую деду. На боку была облущена краска и прощупывался металл, исцарапанный временем. Стив дотянулся до фляги и, прежде чем открутить крышку, огладил дефект, словно осматривал рану. Он редко пил алкоголь – не то здоровье, чтобы губить еще больше. Шнапса оставалось на два пальца, но для Стива с его смехотворной мышечной массой было много. Поморщившись, он проглотил содержимое залпом и зачем-то закрыл глаза.

Это почти уравнивало его с легким опьянением самого Баки. Но сейчас, ровно сейчас, беспокойство вызывало совсем иное. Сердце друга не разбито на осколки, на нем лишь появился особенно глубокий, кровоточащий рубец. Пройдет, затянется. Страшно другое: агонизировала мечта. Это было больнее. Марго – не проигранная битва. Она – проигранная война. 

Стив Роджерс ставил на себе крест. В двадцать лет хоронил себя заживо.

– Перестань. Ты просто не в ее вкусе. Это не равно тому, что ты урод, – с небольшим запозданием ответил Баки, уже давно и по многу раз истративший все слова, способные переубедить. 

У Стива привлекательное лицо, но тело – непропорциональное почти до гротеска. В своей возрастной категории Стив Роджерс оставался ниже всех в их районе, даже девушек, а субтильная комплекция оказалась усугублена болезненным видом. Баки повторял своему лучшему другу, что это временно – перерастет, изменится. С каждым годом оба верили все меньше.

Про Баки Барнса за спиной желчно шептались, что он выбрал Стива на роль «страшненькой подружки», тени, которая бы не перетягивала на себя внимание девушек. Но это было неправдой. Баки искренне хотел, чтобы Стив выглядел так, как того заслуживал. Или чтобы и при такой внешности к нему относились так, как он того заслуживал. 

– Назови, к примеру, хоть одного человека, который меня хочет.

Стив произнес это, словно предложил навскидку решить одну из семи задач тысячелетия. С непоколебимой уверенностью, что ответа не существовало. Голос звучал четко и правильно – живое воплощение идеальной артикуляции. Иллюзия трезвости.

– Я, к примеру.

– Что? – переспросил Стив. Длинные ресницы дрогнули, приоткрывая глаза. На дне зрачков плескался хмель и непонимание.

– Я тебя хочу.

Баки изменил тембр голоса, допуская в него ноту хрипотцы. Девушки велись на это, завороженные, словно кобры перед игрой заклинателя змей.

В незамутненную градусом голову, быть может, и пришла бы более здравая идея, чем подобное решение нерешаемой проблемы, но алкоголь диктовал самые короткие пути. Почему-то даже на мгновение не возникла мысль, что за такие признания нормальный парень бы не поблагодарил, а ударил в челюсть. Стив Роджерс никогда не выказывал особого отвращения к людям, склонным к однополым связям. Но опрадывать нечто куда менее абстрактное – совсем не то же самое.

Стив отложил флягу в сторону. На его лице не появилось радости. Равно как и презрения. Даже шока не было, только губы поджались с усталым недовольством:

– Ты сказал это из жалости.

Это не было правдой, но и неправдой – тоже.

Стив на интуитивном уровне чувствовал фальшь. В Баки Барнсе – особенно отчетливо. И сейчас оказалось достаточно даже намека на жалость. Ведь хуже всего, что дело не в Баки. Не в том, что друг или парень. Стив верил в свою непривлекательность так свято, как не каждый фанатик – в религию, а сегодня равносильно что получил нотариальное заверение. И в целом он был прав: его внешность далека от канонов красоты. Но красота – не все.

Баки приблизился к кровати, тщательно отмеряя каждый шаг. Сел на простынь слева от Стива, совсем близко, приобнял за талию, разворачивая к себе. 

Он намеревался продемонстрировать, что не просто разбрасывался словами. 

Чтобы не смотреть в глаза, Баки склонился к шее и провел носом вдоль сонной артерии, едва касаясь кожи. В первое мгновение было немного через силу. 

Но Стив пах приятно: собой, мятным шампунем, одеколоном Баки и алкоголем, – но в первую очередь именно собой. Это вдруг оказалось по-особенному вкусным. И Баки повело, очень сильно и резко. Он засосал кожу у линии челюсти, чтобы распробовать как следует. 

– Бак, что ты делаешь? – с растерянностью, почти неверием пробормотал Стив и, словно по инерции, дернулся от прикосновения, непривычного, ни разу не дружеского.

Но поздно стало переспрашивать и не верить, потому что все уже началось.

– Повышаю тебе самооценку?

Случайная, спонтанная помощь человеку, который нуждался в чужой ласке.

Случайная? Спонтанная? Разве?

– Тебе нравятся девушки, – напомнил Стив, словно Баки мог об этом забыть. Вот только в голосе не чувствовалось абсолютной уверенности в собственных словах.

– Нравятся, – согласился Баки, легко прикусив кожу на шее. – Но и ты – тоже.

Стив нравился Баки гораздо больше любой девушки, всегда, но совсем по-другому, не в этом смысле. А теперь, и особенно – сейчас, нужно было не «по-другому», а именно так. 

Баки перехватил тонкокостное запястье и положил ладонь поверх застежки на брюках, давая почувствовать свое небезразличие. Это было еще одним доказательством, опровергающим тезис о непривлекательности Стива Роджерса. Доказательство не безоговорочное: Баки мог думать о ком угодно, представлять что угодно другое. Но – нет. Не думал, не представлял.

– Ладно-ладно. Я верю, слышишь? – вырывая руку, зачастил Стив. Он разом напрягся, осознавая, что они действительно ласкались. С лучшим другом, прямо тут, в квартире, где за столько лет говорили обо всем и делали все, что угодно, но только не это.

– Хорошо.

Стараниями Баки Стив наглядно увидел, что прикасаться к нему подобным образом было вовсе не противно, а совсем наоборот. Он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя желанным. Пусть даже и парнем. Пиррова победа, но хотя бы так.

Шальная, слегка безумная мысль пришла в голову Баки Барнса очень давно. Закралась в дальний угол, вызревая постепенно и долго. 

Если больше никто – тогда он сам. 

Запасной план, страховка, самая крайняя мера. Баки мог многое сделать для Стива. Это – в том числе.

В решении – не жалость. Не только она.

Баки представлял их со Стивом – в красках и деталях, словно и вправду разрабатывал многоходовую комбинацию. Когда-то давно картинка претила. Теперь – вызывала вполне однозначный отклик. Не хуже других и лучше многих.

Но фантазии и реальность – очень разные вещи. Не все игры воображения стоили того, чтобы их претворяли в жизнь. Самые изощренные выдумки по природе своей безобидны, ведь в их мире не существовало «после». В реальности – существовало. Баки боялся того, что могло произойти до, во время, но больше всего – после. Это нельзя было просчитать верно, а на игру вслепую он не решался. Именно поэтому казалось, что проекту суждено навсегда остаться бумажной архитектурой. Но этой ночью судьба щедро проспонсировала реализацию.

– Мне нравятся девушки, Бак. Я им – нет, но они мне – нравятся.

– А я? Совсем нет?

Баки вытащил полы хлопчатой рубашки Стива из-за пояса брюк, нырнул руками под ткань, начиная гладить, ощупывать худое тело. Ни разу не спортивное, слабое до ломкости хрусталя, но Баки нравилось, хотелось. У Стива была тонкая, почти восковая кожа, самую малость прохладная – именно настолько, чтобы прикосновения к ней оказались приятны. Пальцы задержались на втянувшемся животе, а потом проникли под грубую брючную материю, проведя по самой кромке белья. 

Странно было дотрагиваться здесь. Все-таки дружили столько лет и никогда не распускали руки. На секунду Баки показалось, что за это время оказалась упущена лучшая возможная часть общения.

– Это уже не смешно, Бак.

– Я разве смеюсь?

Одна ладонь Баки застыла на узком бедре, а вторая скользнула вверх, к ключицам, шее. Пальцы сомкнулись на остром подбородке, фиксируя, примериваясь, как бы лучше поцеловать. 

Губы притягивали, но именно теперь нельзя было не смотреть в глаза. И это всерьез пошатнуло уверенность. Вот только Баки не был бы Баки, если бы отступил, испугавшись теоретической возможности, что Стиву происходящее оказалось не нужно. Стив Роджерс по природе своей не мог пройти мимо человека, нуждавшегося в помощи, но сам о ней никогда не просил, а даже если предлагали – принимал с неохотой. За столько лет к своей поддержке Баки его приучил, не раз вытаскивая из драк или зализывая побои. В этом он хорошо набил руку, а вот правильного подхода к обработке душевных ранений не сумел выработать. 

Пришедший сейчас в голову способ утешения чудился самым эффективным и приятным для обоих.

Чужие губы не оказались безответными, но ответ вышел совсем не таким, на который делался расчет. Стив укусил Баки – несильно, но отчетливо, словно это был предупредительный выстрел в небо.

– Я думал, что объяснял тебе, как целоваться, еще лет пять назад, – Баки с доброй усмешкой прокомментировал укус по-своему, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

– Не надо.

Стив сказал это тихо, но твердо. Баки ощутил себя поездом, в котором без предупреждения дернули стоп-кран. Тряхнуло слишком резко – и мысли, и эмоции потеряли равновесие.

Все предыдущие слова – осторожное прощупывание почвы. Сомнение и неуверенность. Только что прозвучало «нет». Стив – не кокетливая девушка, льнущая всем телом, но с игривостью повторяющая «прекрати». Стив – это Стив. До зубовного скрежета честный парень, которому часто доставалось за его откровенность. Говоря «нет», Стив подразумевал «нет».

Баки искренне надеялся, что не успел перегнуть палку. Ведь все, что ему хотелось – помочь. Не хватало только навредить еще больше. Баки мог остановиться. Не хотел, но мог.

– Хорошо. Извини. Стоп значит стоп. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, – Баки понизил голос, словно успокаивал пуганого лесного зверька. 

Не отстранился, просто замер, позволяя себя оттолкнуть или все-таки не отталкивать.

Стив медлил. Его руки, безвольно висящие вдоль тела, легли на чужие плечи, едва их сжимая. Чтобы оттолкнуть или все-таки не отталкивать.

Баки знал Стива. Мог попробовать угадать ход его размышлений, и навряд ли бы сильно ошибся.

Стив раньше не задумывался о Баки, как о возможном партнере, говорил о своей непривлекательности без подтекста, без малейших намеков на кандидатуру друга. Столь неожиданное и настойчивое предложение сбивало с толку, ощущалось ирреально, почти неестествено. Баки Барнс – не тот, в ком нуждался Стив. Баки не девушка. Не Марго. И уж тем более не «правильный партнер». 

Но у Стива был только он. Так почему бы и нет? Хоть одна причина?

Желание – заразительная вещь. У Стива Роджерса дефицит чужой близости – самая острая и хроническая из всех его болезней. Романтические чаяния – это одно, но инстинкты тела куда примитивней. Баки казалось: еще немного, и кто бы ни протянул руку – Стив бы откликнулся, слишком уж оказался бы голоден, чтобы перебирать. В конце концов, Баки был ничем не хуже других. Не лучше, но и не хуже. Отказать именно ему – не слишком-то справедливо. 

– Баки… – начал Стив, но не смог договорить, и именно этим сказал более чем достаточно. 

Это – надлом. Поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Стив коротко обернулся через плечо, словно что-то проверял. Дверь была закрыта, заперта на два оборота и тонкую цепочку. Окна – плотно зашторены. За внешней стеной гудели машины, за внутренней – соседи. Но это – остальной мир, отрезанный монолитным железобетоном. Да и не все ли равно остальному миру, что происходило в их спальне?

Сместив руку на шею, Стив притянул Баки обратно. Ладонь – ледяная, ни градусом больше. Неважно, от нервов или чего-то еще, но этот холод оказался иррационально приятным, освежающим воспаленные мысли. Стив глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду. Они оба вдохнули. Последний миллиметр – самый длинный, медленный – и Стив коснулся чужих губ, целуя сходу с языком, резко и настойчиво, словно принялся доказывать, что хотя бы это умел. И хотя дело было совсем не в навыках, но целовался он хорошо. Что заставило Баки думать: может, и не зря он начал. Может, это и не стало ошибкой.

Уже через минуту они прервались, чтобы отдышаться. Послевкусие горчило чем-то надрывным, слегка, так, что можно было не заметить. Баки принялся расстегивать на Стиве бежевую рубашку – пуговица за пуговицей. Стив поежился, и Баки был уверен, что не из-за холода. 

Они друзья. Лучшие. В происходящем сквозила дикость. Но одновременно – спокойствие, не доступное с кем-то другим, менее знакомым и родным. Если был на земле человек, перед которым Стив не так остро стыдился нескладности своего тела, этот человек – Баки Барнс. 

Баки десятки раз видел Стива, обрабатывая синяки и ссадины. Он даже знал пару маленьких секретов. Заметил случайно и неизвестно почему запомнил. Тогда он не рассчитывал, что подобная информация ему когда-либо пригодится. Но сейчас – пригодилась. Отложив рубашку в сторону, он коснулся чувствительного местечка под лопатками. И Стив выдохнул – громко, удивленно, сладко. Почти испуганно.

Может, на месте Баки следовало оказаться кому-то другому. Но именно с ним Стиву не требовалось изображать уверенность, ведь лучший друг прекрасно знал, что ее и в помине не было. 

Стив даже не должен был сам что-либо делать. Сегодня – все для него.

Баки гладил его, целовал, куда приходилось. И Стив отзывался. Подавался навстречу ласкам, напрашиваясь на повторение каждой из них. В отдаче едва заметно проскальзывал страх, но именно он и позволял столь остро реагировать на чужие прикосновения. 

Столь яркая реакция заставила Баки взглянуть на друга иначе и удивиться, как он не замечал этой чувственности раньше, куда смотрел только?

Баки чуть сменил позу и затащил Стива себе на колени, прижимаясь со спины, не слишком сильно, чтобы не вдавливать в обнаженную кожу пуговицы. Стив устроился в объятиях на удивление естественно, интуитивно откидывая голову на плечо. Так однозначно оказалось удобнее его ощущать. Стив дышал тяжело, почти с присвистом, и Баки очень боялся, как бы ему не стало плохо. Одна рука лежала поверх хилой груди, невзначай считывая рваные движения. С каждым вдохом кожа натягивалась до предела, словно ребра вот-вот должны были ее прорвать. 

Про Стива Роджерса с едкой жалостью говорили, что он хрупкий, словно девушка. Но ни одна девушка в руках Баки не казалась такой хрупкой. Девушки – мягкие, округлые, нежные. Стив – сплошные углы, как в граненном кристалле. Это неудобно и чертовски странно. Но не неприятно. Отнюдь.

Ладонь спустилась ниже, огладила чужое возбуждение прямо через ткань. Баки примеривался для себя и предупреждал для Стива, если бы тот захотел его остановить. Но он не захотел. Баки на ощупь расстегнул брюки, проникая под белье. Сплюнув себе на ладонь, обхватил твердый член. В этой позе – почти как себе, но выходило настолько иначе, что едва ли можно было передать словами. Наголо – откровенней до такой степени, что почти выбило из колеи. Удержал ритм, который получился хорошим, правильным, уверенным. И в какой-то мере действительно резонировало, словно самому себе.

Баки понравилось целовать лучшего друга. Прикасаться – еще больше. И особенно волнующе было чувствовать, что Стиву тоже нравилось. Навряд ли раньше он мог подумать, что ласка, подаренная другим парнем, настолько приятна. Ни один из них – не мог. Но это оказалось приятно. Почти что слишком.

Обоюдность заводила до невозможности, нашептывала отмахнуться от каких-либо ограничений. Вот только одно дело – доказать привлекательность, разделив немного тепла, и другое – переспать. В свое время Баки задевало именно понятие девственности. Стива – нет. Для него важно было знать, что он способен вызывать желание. Секса, тем более – первого секса, Стив хотел с кем-то особенным. С правильным партнером. И уж точно не в такой роли. Ведь он – парень. 

Но Баки хотел его. Как девушку. Может, как ни одну из девушек.

Легкий флер алкоголя блокировал и искажал моральные фильтры, привычные понятия о «хорошо» и «плохо» вышли из строя, здравый смысл сбоил, зато «хочу» надрывалось подобно сирене.

– Можно, я тебя…? – Баки вскинул бедра, красноречиво потираясь. Язык бы просто не повернулся выговорить это вслух – слишком ненормально звучало. – Если ты хочешь.

Нельзя было предлагать такое лучшему другу. Только не это. Баки и не собирался, еще каких-то пару минут назад – не собирался. Но действительно ли нельзя было, если настолько хотелось?

– Можно, – едва слышно прошептал Стив. Он ответил настолько легко, будто считал, что отказавшись, упустил бы последний шанс на чью-либо близость. Но Баки этого подтекста не услышал. Он услышал только согласие. Стив намеренно поерзал на его коленях, словно примеряясь. Пара секунд, не дольше. Но от короткого жеста, от простой инициативы, обозначающей готовность на все, безвозвратно отказали последние остатки самообладания. 

Баки и не догадывался, что согласие на все было получено много раньше. Еще с тем отчаянно напористым поцелуем. Ведь Стив не мыслил полумерами, просто не умел.

Удерживая друга поперек груди, Баки аккуратно поднялся. С бережностью уложил его на спину. Щеки Стива отчетливо горели, губы были искусанными, сам вид – растрепанным и возбужденным до невозможности. Картина – бесстыдная настолько, что невозможно было смотреть. Картина – бесстыдная настолько, что невозможно было отвести взгляд.

– Выключи свет, – попросил Стив, когда Баки потянулся до конца стащить с него расстегнутые брюки.

Баки собирался, но не посмел возразить. Если Стив не хотел себя видеть – это было его право. И если Стив не хотел видеть Баки – это тоже было его право.

Подхватив с кровати рубашку Стива, Баки подошел к ночнику. Плотная ткань, накинутая поверх, приглушила и без того тусклый свет. Щелчок выключателя погасил верхнее освещение. С непривычки это было равносильно отключению всех зрительных рецепторов.

Прежде чем возвращаться в постель, Баки расстегнул собственную рубашку, снял ее, отбрасывая в сторону, походя избавляясь и от брюк, и от остальной одежды. Затем на ощупь попытался отыскать в тумбочке что-нибудь, похожее на смазку. Выдавил часть какого-то крема на руку, растирая, согревая. За это время глаза привыкли к темноте: она больше не казалась плотной чернильной повязкой, лишь густым, ретуширующим очертания и оставляющим недосказанность полумраком.

Баки подошел к кровати, с осторожностью забрался в нее, нависая над Стивом. За время его отсутствия тот тоже успел полностью раздеться. Не передумал, не сбежал. Храбрый и упрямый, как всегда. Баки обещал самому себе сделать все, чтобы не причинить ему боли. Подложив подушку Стиву под поясницу, он раздвинул ноги коленом, вклиниваясь между. Немного неловкая слепая возня – и пальцы сомкнулись на чужом члене. Стив сипло выдохнул от повторяемых скольжений вниз-вверх, снова подаваясь им навстречу так, что невозможно было отказать. Вот только Баки не собирался ласкать долго – несколько движений, чтобы лишний, но совершенно не лишний раз удостовериться – Стив тоже его хотел.

Рука сдвинулась ниже, и Стив инстинктивно свел худые ноги, отодвигаясь. Баки с тоской подумал: с девушкой другу бы не прошлось зажиматься. Не так. 

Чувствовалась необходимость сказать что-нибудь, помочь. Но весь тот ласковый и нежный бред, что с легкостью шептался в девичьи уши, застревал в горле.

– Я тебя хочу, – неожиданно для самого себя повторил Баки фразу, с которой все это началось. Вот только сейчас в ней звучало на порядок больше искренности.

Мерещилась некая извращенность в том, чтобы столь сильно жаждать человека, знакомого прорву лет. Изученного вдоль и поперек, но до сегодняшней ночи остававшегося неизведанным с самой уязвимой своей стороны.

Наверное, все дело в интонации, в умении Стива Роджерса распознавать как ложь, так и ее отсутствие.

Но Стив вдруг раскрылся. Доверился. Сразу и полностью. Такое ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

Снова захотелось целоваться, губы неимоверно закололо от желания. Потакать порыву было приятно, особенно сейчас – тягуче и трепетно. Не прерываясь, Баки попробовал протолкнуть палец туда, куда было нужно, и это не так уж и сложно оказалось, только потом Стив зажался. И другая ладонь единственно логично легла ему на член, отвлекая. Но получалось неудобно, не с руки, и Баки остановился, нащупал чужие пальцы, лихорадочно вцепившиеся в простыню, разжал их и положил взамен своего прикосновения. Стив подхватил, с той непривычной послушностью, в которую просто не верилось.

Еще один палец скользнул внутрь, заставляя Стива сильнее изогнуться от этих движений. Движений, которые и не менялись особо, но менялись ощущения, которые они вызывали. Преображалась реакция Стива, медленно, но верно теряющего контроль, столь жесткий практически всегда, но только не здесь и не сейчас. 

Стив Роджерс едва ли не впервые в жизни отдавался на волю внешней силы. Полностью отпускал себя, запросто вручая тело Баки – бери сколько хочется. 

От этого одуреть можно было, а Баки нельзя было дуреть. Это сейчас ему «бери сколько хочется», а потом за доверие еще как спросят. Баки обязан сделать все правильно, доставить Стиву удовольствие. 

Ведь Стив в первую очередь его лучший друг. Он заслуживал лучшего.

У Баки было меньше опыта, чем с осуждением приписывали ему недоброжелатели. Далеко не каждый флирт заканчивался свиданием, а не каждое свидание – постелью. Навыки, что требовались с парнем, ему и вовсе негде было приобрести. Все, что он знал о таком сексе, оказалось услышано вскользь, почти подслушано. Отрывки из обрывков. Слишком мало.

Баки терялся, только осознавал, что ему следовало все в своих руках держать, направлять столь отзывчивое сейчас тело, то самое, которое ему запросто предложили. Стива колотило: не только от холода и совсем не от страха. От возбуждения, истомы колотило. Может, поэтому он не замечал, что пальцы, которые должны были уверенно и с толком двигаться у него внутри, на самом деле дрожали. Не настолько, как врученное тело, но дрожали.

Баки чувствовал: Стиву нравилось, что его именно так подготавливали, сам процесс приходился вполне по душе. Вон как… дышал. Хотя, «дышал» – определенно не то слово, но ведь Стив и не стонал, пусть в звучании и крылось что-то первобытно порочное, не дающее усомниться: ему было хорошо, когда изнутри оглаживали пальцами. Обещающее, что он еще начнет кричать. Баки хотел бы этого, но не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.

– Не шуми только. Тут звукоизоляция ни к черту.

Где-то за тонкой панелью стены уже вторую минуту ругались соседи – ни слова не разобрать, только скрипично-визгливый женский голос и отрывистые басовитые реплики мужчины. И ровно в это мгновение что-то упало – громко настолько, что в других обстоятельствах заставило бы вздрогнуть. Сейчас было плевать. На все, кроме Стива.

Баки развел пальцы сильнее в стороны, отмечая про себя, что узость стала уже не такой запредельной. И вот теперь темнота особенно мешала, потому что Баки нужно было видеть лицо Стива, его глаза, его эмоции, а не действовать вслепую, рискуя поторопиться или, наоборот, опоздать. 

Ощущение ответственности – петля на шее: одно неверное движение – затянется, не давая дышать.

Баки размазал по своему члену крем и, направляя, толкнулся вперед, стараясь проникать медленно и аккуратно, но Стива все равно сковало напряжением. Баки едва не запаниковал. Он увидел, чуть ли не шестым чувством зафиксировал, как ладонь друга моментально метнулась ко рту, крепко его зажимая. Баки низко наклонился и начал ее целовать, каждый прохладный сантиметр кожи. Как будто бы так можно было загладить боль. А потом медленно отстранился, почти совсем выскользнув из тугого и горячего, и снова потянулся к руке, стал тереться щекой. 

Стив убрал ее и запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, открываясь, притягивая к себе, чтобы прихватить нижнюю губу – поверхностно, но очень ласково. Через мгновение Стив подался навстречу всем телом, тихо-тихо простонав от собственного движения, впустившего Баки глубже в себя. Этот стон – немного болезненный, но чувственный – смешался с дыханием. Страх отступил. 

– Нормально все. Не шумлю просто. Тут звукоизоляция ни к черту, – прошептал Стив и скрестил ноги у Баки на пояснице, прижимаясь настолько плотно, что почти не оставлял пространства для маневра.

Лгал же, не хотел заставлять друга волноваться. И то, что Стив врал, – самый веский из возможных поводов для беспокойства. Но, в принципе, спасибо ему за это. Баки был зажат внутри нежного и тесного, не двигаться казалось нонсенсом, невозможным, даже медленно двигаться – слишком мало.

Ведь сейчас Стив был полностью его, столь непривычно податливый, но все-таки Стив.

И теперь уже Баки себя отпустил, засунул подальше навязчивую ответственность и начал исступленно работать бедрами, толкаясь не то чтобы чрезмерно быстро, но глубоко и мощно. 

Чтобы наконец в полной мере «бери сколько хочется». 

А хотелось многое – все и сразу. И почему бы и нет? Ведь Стиву было хорошо, когда с ним именно так обращались, брали ненасытно, полно, словно пытаясь выпить до дна. Подобный первый раз был нормален для девушки, но не для парня. Баки бы так не понравилось. Но Стиву – да. Он стонал, через руку, заново зажавшую рот, но именно стонал, Баки все равно слышал, наклонялся периодически к кисти, целуя коротко. Это было невыразимо приятно, и абсолютно никаких сил не оставалось не дуреть. 

Потому что ни с одной девушкой не было так болезненно откровенно.

Черт возьми, как можно было не хотеть Стива, такого настоящего и страстного? Да все, кто не захотел, не увидел, не понял – это минус полжизни, минус самое острое и яркое, что в ней было возможно. 

Стеклянное тело под Баки выгнулось, почти выломалось, и даже через руку-кляп можно было услышать предельно чувствительный звук, не поддающийся никаким классификациям. Живот Баки испачкала чужая сперма. Ему бы хотелось увидеть, но даже ощущать оказалось волнительно. И почему-то очень захотелось целоваться, даже кончить самому было менее важно и насущно, а Стив наконец убрал ладонь от губ и дышал часто, напитываясь кислородом.

Выскользнув из размякшего врученного тела, Баки склонился низко и зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы, слипшиеся от испарины. Впился в приоткрытые губы: больше ладонь не мешала, можно было вдоволь облизать их, и в рот влажный скользнуть, переплетаясь с чужим языком. Баки нравились жадные поцелуи, но в этот раз Стив почти не реагировал, отвечая едва-едва, зато позволяя и принимая абсолютно все. 

Баки вклинился рукой между телами, обхватывая напряженный член. Движения стали жесткими, на результат. Целоваться уже не получалось, и он просто лбом уперся в лоб Стива, изо всех сил стараясь не давить своим весом. Все настолько доведено до предела, что нескольких движений и ощущения чужой близости оказалось достаточно для разрядки. Хотя нет, сейчас слово «разрядка» – это мало, даже «оргазм» – не то, потому что после Баки даже двигаться не мог. Только и хватило сил откатиться в сторону, а не упасть на Стива. Но недолгое несуществование спустя Баки снова научился чувствовать свое тело. В голове прояснилось, даже немного слишком, словно выветрился остаточный хмель. 

Хотелось многое спросить. Было неясно, что именно спросить. О том, как Стив себя чувствовал? О том, не слишком ли было больно? О том, жалел ли? О том, что дальше? Все это действительно следовало узнать, своевременно прояснить. Но слова вязли на языке.

– Стив? – Баки окликнул друга, надеясь услышать его мысли, разобраться в приоритете многочисленных «о том». 

Стив ни о чем не думал. Он почти дремал и на свое имя отреагировал путанным бормотанием. 

Там было вежливое «спасибо», нежное «Баки» и благодарное «хороший друг».

Буквы проглатывались, путались, и вместе едва складывались в последовательную фразу, для дешифровки которой нужно было включить живое воображение. Но интонация звучала умиротворенно, и именно за нее Баки зацепился, как за якорь. Потому что сами слова не успокаивали.

В этот момент Баки Барнс не чувствовал себя хорошим другом.

Стиву понравился секс. Но это было не заслугой Баки, а виной. Сейчас он смотрел на случившееся с другого ракурса, из которого все выглядело так, словно он разладил что-то в своем друге. Не остановился вовремя, шагнул за черту, которую нельзя было переступать, и вот оно – свободное падение. Самому Стиву никогда бы не пришло в голову лечь под парня. И он бы не узнал, что это – его. За такие знания не благодарили. За такие – проклинали.

Совсем чуть-чуть отлежавшись, Баки пошел в ванную, чтобы наспех смыть следы секса. Прихватив с собой полотенца – влажное и сухое, вернулся в комнату: ему оставалось еще немного позаботиться о своем лучшем друге. Непривычно и немного неловко. Но это – наименее странное, что они сегодня делали, и Баки тщательно вытер подсохшие потеки спермы на бедрах Стива, как прежде промывал раны. Стив не проснулся, но зябко поежился, заворочался и попытался принять более компактную позу. С его ослабленным иммунитетом лежать на кровати голым и вспотевшим – не лучшая идея. Баки пришлось самому натягивать одежду на аморфное врученное тело… Черт, да почему в голове до сих пор продолжало крутиться непонятно с чего прилипшее словосочетание про «врученное тело»?

Оставалось несколько часов до пресловутого «после», не существующего в мире фантазий. Летом Баки редко спал одетым. Ему и этой ночью было не холодно, а после произошедшего – жарко. Но он все равно натянул домашние штаны и даже майку. Слабовольно хотелось лечь на пол, что, возможно, стало бы не таким уж плохим решением. И все-таки Баки забрался в постель, под бок к Стиву, как они не раз делали раньше, точь-в-точь так, вот только теперь – совсем иначе. Стив придвинулся еще ближе к другу, как к живительному источнику тепла. Он легко и безмятежно улыбался во сне – залюбуешься.

Баки знал: то, что сегодня произошло, им обоим понравилось. Баки не знал: хорошо или плохо, что им это понравилось?


End file.
